


Under Control

by Feuerrot



Series: Kinky Stuff [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Canon Non-Binary Character, Consent, Established Relationship, Investigations, Kinky, Other, Prostitution, Sex Machine, Trying New Stuff, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuerrot/pseuds/Feuerrot
Summary: Molly infiltrates a brothel to keep close tabs on a murder suspect. Caleb assists him with his task and alleviates Molly's boredom.





	Under Control

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the Kinktober list, so this happened.  
> Mollymauk uses he/him pronouns but is still a non-binary person.

„Our target has left her room. Very weak performance, no feeling at all behind it. I could fake it better with my hair on fire.” Molly scoffs into the earring and Jester giggles on the other end.

“Maybe he had a hairy butt.”

“Darling, the way she acted towards me she should better be a fucking goddess in the sheets. She looked at me like I was moderately sexy, and no one would ever want to raw me.”

“Ah-Molly…” Caleb’s voice was quiet behind him.

“And I mean, look at me and then look at her! She doesn’t even have any ass to speak off!” Jesters wild giggling bursts into a full-on laughing fit, then grows quiet as Fjord takes the transmitter form her.

“Come back to the inn if you’re done and don’t use this line to complain, Molly. See ya.”

The connection fizzles out of existence and Molly takes his earring off, still grumbling quietly.

 

_A few hours before:_

They were surveilling a prostitute, who was a murder case suspect. So far, the only evidence they had was that the victim had sported an impressive lipstick stain on their throat and reeked of a distinct parfum. After some questioning, it led the Mighty Nein to a brothel of medium reputation, Jester had looked it up and down and snorted, not even bothering with a comment. The employees were nice and hearty towards Molly as he made his way into the brothel past the bouncers, shirt slipped off one of his shoulders and face beautifully styled with dark kohl around his eyes and plush, kissable bright coral lips. All of his appearance had been altered by Caleb, Molly’s skin was now a dusty rose and his horns bending backwards in an elegant curve over curly pink hair, his eyes yellow. The Madam had looked him up and down, agreeing to take him up on a trial day and night before she would hire him. He was shown to a work room and assigned a number, the girls starting to advertise him downstairs for a medium price.

Molly’s first client was a bloody youth, looking for his first lay and having little money, no wonder they had sent him up to the new one. The tiefling charmed the hell out of the poor sod and made him jerk himself off while whispering into his ear like a devil on the shoulder. Then he let him sleep, ear pressed to the right wall of his room and listening to the sounds next door. Molly did this procedure three more times, his clients leaving him with glassy and satisfied eyes. He knew that their suspect, Al’Ankharwa, would not show up until evening, so he took it slow and more or less relaxed.

She was said to be one of the most sought-after prostitutes of this establishment, her olive toned skin and nearly black eyes the topic of many whispered conversations, as Molly took his meal with some other girls and boys. It was rumored that if one were to loosen all her braids and elaborate ribbons her hair would reach past her ankles and a beautiful auburn waterfall. Molly was almost excited to meet her. But when he finally did it was rather underwhelming. She didn’t look left or right, walking past the prostitutes and only swiftly accepting a nod from the Madam, who introduced her to Molly. He cocked his hips and smiled at her with an extended hand. Al’Ankharwa looked at it like it was covered in something disgusting and walked around him in a circle, scrutinizing him.

Then she huffed and threw herself into a pose as well.

“Barely passable, Madam. They look like the wet dream of a little boy playing with dolls, but a man? Hardly will entice anyone to even lay a finger on that wispy little boy.” Her eyes were unbelievably impressive, showing her distaste for Molly.

“And to top it off, he’s a devil breed.” She roughly grabbed his chin and looked into Molly’s solid yellow eyes before tracing her misgiving gaze over his horns.

“Anyone he has gotten off so far must have been out of their mind.”

With that she rushed off and left Molly with a boiling rage in his guts. Maybe this wasn’t his true form, but how dare she talk like that about his race and look at him like that! His anger didn’t subside. After listening to her half-hearted sighs and moans form the left side of his room, it only grew into the satisfied conclusion, that the great Al’Ankharwa probably was a sorry person in need of a good screwing to put her out of her misery. Molly’s vexing subsided considerably, the prospect of never having to come back here after his job was done helped a lot. His first client of the evening knocked on his door and he let Caleb inside, purring audibly and crooning for anyone outside in the hallway to hear and see. He had fun pulling the wizard inside by his coat lapels and as soon as the door was closed, he walked him back against the door.

“Caleb, I missed you so much and it was so horrible here. That person is so horrible and the men that came here were horrible! Will you kiss it all better?” Molly pouted exaggeratedly and nuzzled the wizard’s chin while Caleb’s face went up in flames. The human’s hands came up and waved, dispelling the illusion and Molly sucked in a relieved breath, finally being himself again. Then Caleb kissed him quick and hard, Molly moaned, and his tail flicked through the air in contentment. Then Caleb slipped further into the room, placing wards and drawing a small circle on the wall to the left, looking around for any place to sit. His eyes zeroed in on the big bed, coved in grey and white linen. The wizard cast a spell to deep clean it before he sat down on it and fiddled with his earring. Then he patted the space next to him and Molly gladly hopped onto the bed and snuggled under his raised arm.

While they listened to the noises next door for anything carelessly whispered, Molly and Caleb engaged in some heated kissing, staying just a fraction away from really diving into it. Thankfully the suspected conspirator turned up at around ten in the evening and they listened to Al’Ankharwa laying out her progress and the further steps of her plan, augmented by Caleb’s spell to echo directly into their minds. The human jutted down notes on a scrap of paper as he whispered to Jester on the other earring. Their companions were laying in wait to intercept anything that would be going down tonight and stamp out any further attempts of murder.

Beau and Nott were sent off to keep a poisoned wine from reaching its destination, hopefully the poison used, or the brand of wine would tie it in some connection to Al’Ankharwa or her employers. Next door a very heated debate broke loose about the prostitute’s short-comings and the current murder investigation. After some more muffled noises, the conspirator left and Al’Ankharwa resumed her work. Molly was riled up with having completed his task, he continued to kiss Caleb senseless and enjoyed Caleb’s hands on his back and in his hair. The brothel bed was  padded up, so it wouldn’t squeak, and they rolled through the sheets, kissing and nipping at each other playfully. Molly declined anyone who knocked on their door with loud and heartfelt moans. Honest ones.

 

_Present:_

The prostitute left her room and is on her way home, now it is up to Fjord and Jester to trail behind her and observe whether she would be up to anything suspicious tonight.

Molly sighs deeply and turns around to give Caleb the earring back. It’s better to have him look after it, Molly might forget it in some part of clothing, wedge it deep inside his pack and it would never be found again. Caleb is standing in front of the full-sized closet, one door opened to allow him a curious glance.

“You wanted to say something, darling?” Molly asked and stepped around the bed to Caleb’s side, the human appears to be frozen in place. Molly comes up at his side and rubs one hand over Caleb’s back.

“Darling?”

“Ah, yes, Molly. Ah, hey.” Caleb’s face whips around to him and he smiles at him with hot cheeks. His hand closes the closet again and the wizard turns around to kiss Molly’s forehead.

“Good work, _Schatz_. I am very proud of you and I’m sorry you had to be here during the day, all by yourself.” Molly hums appreciatively and rubs his nose over Caleb’s stubbly chin. He loves that the human is a tad bit taller than him. Molly loves to be held.

“I managed, darling. But is very nice to have you here with me.” Molly rises a little on his toes and leans into Caleb for a quick peck, but Caleb’s hand comes up to his neck and starts massaging. A soft sigh escapes from Molly’s lips and he melts against Caleb’s chest.

“Hmm, love, you want to put this room to some further use?” The answer Molly gets is a hand on the small of his back pulling him in and a hungry kiss that makes them both whine. Molly tightens his arms around Caleb’s waist and grabs his ass with both hands, lifting up slightly and pressing their erection against his. The human’s breath is getting ragged and he hungrily nips at Molly’s throat, making the tiefling’s legs into wobbly and his tail swinging violently.

“Ngh- _Caleb_.” Molly pants and starts grinding with undulating hips. He feels himself being walked backwards until his knees hit the edge of the bed. Molly flops down onto it and stares up at Caleb. Caleb’s eyes are black, and his lips red from kissing, his collar loosened and hair ruffled. Quickly and methodically he removes his coat, throwing a small vial onto the bed and steps back a little, eyes fixed on Molly, who lays panting on the bed.

“Caleb.” Molly moans and opens his legs, hands running over his exposed chest and down to his hard-on. His back arches off the mattress and the tiefling exposes his throat for marking.

“Oh, Molly. You look so beautiful for me. You want me to take care of you?” Caleb’s voice is hoarse, and the consonants are harder than usual, sending a shiver over Molly’s spine.

“Yes.” He exhales and looks at Caleb with pleading eyes.

“Please take care of me, my love.”

“Do you want to see what I found?” With his hand on the knob of the closet, Caleb waits and eyes Molly, waiting for an answer. Molly furrows his brow and sits up slightly, tail starting to thump on the bed.

“What is it?”

Without further ado, Caleb draws the door of the closet open and steps aside to give Molly a full few of something he has never seen before. It’s wooden, multiple crossbeams joined together and straps running from one end to another, leather hanging from the sides and one big wheel in the back. The only thing he can identify is a glass dildo with nobs, that is jutting out from one end of the contraption. Molly cocks his head, confused and trying to make sense of the things he sees.

“And that is?” He asks after a few seconds of silence between him and Caleb. Molly’s eyes jump back to Caleb, who looks more than smug.

“So I know something about sex that you, the great Mollymauk, doesn’t know?” He laughs his little wheezing chuckle, stepping forward again, sitting next to Molly and leaning down over him, nuzzling along his jaw with a low hum. As Caleb’s lips touch Molly’s ear he starts to whisper.

“That is a machine to have sex. Do you want to try it out?” Molly gasps and looks at the strange thing again, trying to figure out the logistics.

“Darling, I have no idea how that works.” He feels his nerves fluttering and leans closer into Caleb, seeking out his familiar touch and kisses. Caleb massages his back as they kiss lovingly, tongues curling around each other. The tiefling starts to relax again and goes willingly as Caleb leans Molly against his chest, so he is looking at the machine.

“You see the dildo there? It is connected to a beam that your partner will move back and forth with that crank. Faster or slower. Gentle-“ Caleb suckles on Molly’s throat with soft lips.

“-or hard.” He bites down, enough to bruise and Molly jerks with a small cry, his cock jumping.

“Would you like to try it?” The wizard asks again. Molly is painfully turned on by Caleb, he wants to feel pleasure by his hands and so the tiefling nods.

“Yes, yes I want to.”

Caleb smiles against his neck and they both fall back onto the blankets. Molly’s hands find their way underneath Caleb’s shirt and tease over the skin of his back while Caleb kisses down Molly’s chest.

“I need to prepare you for this, Schatz. Lift up your hips please.” Molly does as Caleb says and his trousers are pulled down to his knees.

“Darling, my boots. Need to take them off.” Molly mumbles in between moans while Caleb kisses over their thighs.

“I like you in your boots. Could we keep them?” Caleb’s breath tickles Molly’s balls and he whines low in his throat.

“Alright, fine then.”

 

The vial has rolled underneath Molly, he fishes it out and drizzles some of it into his hand. Caleb reaches out with his hand and Molly lubes it up teasingly, purring as one finger starts circling his entrance.

“Hmm, that’s nice, darling.” He rasps and spreads his legs a little further. He smears the excess lube over his own cock, stroking it leisurely. Caleb chuckles between his thighs and slips the first finger inside, barely enough to register, then a second one follows, and he starts scissoring Molly. Small moans fall from his red lips and he closes his eyes in pleasure, his legs tied by his own trousers. A third finger enters Molly and Caleb is sucking marks into the soft skin of his inner thigh, stubble rubbing across it. Molly’s mouth falls open and his breaths come quicker as Caleb strokes barely past his prostrate, teasing his hole open.

“Hah, Caleb, please. Fuck me. I need more. I-“ Molly’s voice breaks into a startled cry as his prostrate is suddenly attacked by Caleb’s clever fingers. His hand grips his cock harder and rubs his thumb over the tip, leaking precum.

“You want more, _Schatz_? You want me to fuck you?”

“Yes! Ahn-yes please, _Caleb_!”

The hand in his ass moves slower and stretches him further, heat pooling at the base of Molly’s spine with the languid rhythm.

“Please, please, Caleb!” Molly begs. His eyes are still closed as Caleb vanishes from between his legs and suddenly whispers into his ear.

“Turn around, on your knees and hands, ass in the air Mollymauk.” He rumbles, urging the tiefling with a hand underneath him. Molly groans as he gets into position, pressing back against the hand that is rubbing over his hole.

“So pretty and needy, my Mollymauk. Are you ready for me?”

“Yes, please, Caleb.”

 

Once more, Caleb lubricates his fingers and inserts them, spreading the oil to make sure they would have no problems later. He mouths along Molly’s spine and plays with his nipples until the tiefling is panting again, pushing into his strokes. Caleb gets up from the bed and squeezes Molly’s behind as he complains with a low whine.

The contraption is easy enough to move out of the closet, Caleb carries it over towards the bed and inspects it closely. The glass dildo looks clean and intact, still he once more casts his cleaning spell and tests the crank. With a light squeak the dildo moves forward with a slight upward motion and moves back and down again. Perfect. Flames fizzle over Caleb’s hand as he grips the glass and channels warmth into it, with his other hand reaching for the oil.

“Alright, Molly. Relax.”

The human tests the temperature and oils the dildo to his satisfaction before he lines it up with Molly’s entrance, one hand on the small of Molly’s back to keep him in position. The curb has the dildo retracted to its furthest position and Caleb nudges the whole machine forward until the head breaches Molly. The tiefling gasps and clenches at the very warm invasion, whining again. Caleb waits until Molly’s head fall down again, shoulders relaxed.

“Molly, is that still alright? Give me a color.”

“Hmm-yes. Green, Caleb.” Molly says quietly, waiting. Slightly nervous, Caleb moves into position.

Caleb grips the handle and starts to move it slowly, the dildo pushing forward into Molly’s hole, stretching it around each nob. It looks positively obscene. It is alienating. It is something that Caleb has done multiple time before. He can see Molly reacting to it, back arching and legs spreading as far as possible with his trousers around his knees. Caleb can practically feel the tight heat, the texture of those inner walls and their rhythmical clenching around his own length. And then again he feels nothing, only sees. The dildo is now completely inside Molly.

“ _Fuck_ ” Molly whimpers and his arms give out, burying his face in the blankets.

“Oh please, fuck me Caleb. Fuck me with your hot dick.”

“Of course, Molly. But give me a color first.”

“Gre-green-ngh!”

Caleb sets one foot behind the machine, his left hand grips Molly’s hips and his right hand starts to move, building a steady rhythm.

Each turn, the dildo slides out almost completely before it slides in again, its nobs massaging Molly on every up and down motion of the contraption. Short breaths cut into Molly’s moans, his dick hanging heavy between his spread legs and he tries to move his hips, but Caleb holds him in position.

The dildo vanishes into Molly and each time it is punctuated with a whine, the nobs popping in and out of Molly’s rim.

“Ahn-ahn-oh fuck- _oh fuck_!“ Molly whispers into the blanket, choking on his own whines and clenching his fists into the fabric.

 

Its hot inside him and hard.

Molly can feel Caleb’s hand on his hip but that is all he has, all there is of his lover. Every other sensation stems from that strange thing moving into him without a care, nobs rubbing along his insides and prostrate with relentless rhythm. It moves and moves, mindless and Molly is being taken apart by it, shaking with his pleasure.

He feels at the mercy of it, controlled by it and he is absolutely being fucked by it. He cries out as one wave ripples through him, followed by another, but he has no time to fall into it as once more the dildo moves into him. It gets faster and Molly’s eyes become unfocused, his open mouth panting as tension balls itself tight inside him.

And then another wave crashes over him and he seizes involuntarily, the dildo moving through it, uncaring. Molly sobs and wants it to stop, he wants Caleb back. He wants tenderness, soft skin and flexing muscle.

“Caleb-ahn- _Caleb_! _Yellow!_ ”

 

Immediately the onslaught to his behind ends as the dildo stops moving. Molly breathes hard, trying to will it into a slower rhythm. A hand strokes over his back, easing him into a more relaxed position until the glass cock slides out easily. Then Caleb is instantly by his side, hands on Molly’s back grounding him as he guides him to lay down, tears falling from the tiefling’s eyes.

“Shh, Molly. I’m here, I’m here. You’re alright, _mein Schatz_.” He moves to lay besides Molly and wraps him up in his arms.

Molly curls into Caleb’s chest and breathes, trying to calm his rabbit quick heart. He concentrates on the tender stroking on his back, the kisses he receives on his shoulder and cheek and the give of flesh underneath his hands.

“Shh. Everything is okay. You’re alright. Too much?” Molly nods weakly and hugs Caleb tight. The ginger coos and rubs his hands over Molly’s back, kissing the violet locks. He wraps his legs around the shivering bundle of tiefling in his arms.

“Thank you for saying yellow, Molly. I’m here and everything is alright. You’re alright.” He kisses Molly on his cheek, nuzzling softly along his brow.

“It was- it was just so impersonal.” Molly sniffs, desperately soaking up the warmth and touch from Caleb.

“Like I was being made an object myself-and-and I don’t want to be-it was so cold and unfeeling-“

“I’m so sorry, Molly.” Caleb whispers into his hair, feeling like a horrible person.

“I’m sorry and I love you, I will always love you. I’m here with you.” He whispers and kisses his lover’s forehead.

“Do you feel this?” Caleb squeezes Molly against his chest, breathing deep.

“Do you feel my heart? My breathing? My warmth?”

Molly nods and tilts his head to lay his face over Caleb’s heart, eyes closed and listening.

“I can hear it.”

“You can hear and feel it, you’re not an object. You have a heart. And you also have my heart. Take as much of it as you want, all of it. I’m all yours, I’m your squishy wizard, _Schatz_.”

That makes Molly chuckle. It ebbs out into a soft breathing and Molly lays still, only basking in the sensation of Caleb’s body enveloping him for a few minutes of quiet. When he begins to speak again, his shivers have subsided and Molly’s heart beats in time with Caleb’s.

“Thank you for asking colors and reacting so well.” Molly mumbles, eyes still closed, and face pressed against the beating pulse of Caleb’s heart.

“I love you, Caleb.”

 

Caleb’s chest seizes with his swelling heart and he pulls Molly into himself like he wants to become one with him.

“I love you too, Molly. _Mein Schatz, mein Liebling_.” His voice sounds rough, and Caleb tentatively kisses Molly on their beautiful lips, a gentle brush and smile on coral lips. Molly laughs quietly.

“One might think you did something horribly wrong.” Molly mumbles and adjusts his position to be more comfortable. Caleb sighs with his nose tucked into Molly’s hair.

“You have never before called yellow, no matter what we did. I was terrified.” He murmurs into his skin.

“It’s alright now, Caleb. You did nothing wrong and you didn’t hurt me. It got too much so I called it. I’m alright now.” Molly brings his hand up and scratches over Caleb’s scalp, its something the human loves and Molly knows it. The wizard lets out a rumbling moan.

Sharp knocks at the door make both of them jump and Molly scrambles up.

“I’m busy!” He calls to the person on the other side.

“Throw them out! We’re closing up for the night!” One of the bouncers from up front calls and moves further down the hall.

Molly turns around with a small smile.

“Very sorry, darling. But it seems I don’t have anymore time for you tonight.” Caleb chuckles and moves to grab Molly’s clothes.

“That’s a shame. Maybe I could come again tomorrow?” He throws Molly’s shirt over the tiefling’s shoulder and starts buttoning it while Molly fastens his trousers.

“I don’t know, I am quite the busy person. But maybe if you ask very nicely-“ He grins and kisses the tip of Caleb’s nose. The wizard pouts, his hands wander over Molly’s back, down to his ass.

“Please, _mein Schatz_. I wouldn’t know what to do without you.”

Molly’s cackling laugh is cut short by a kiss, he smiles into it and hums. They both slink out of the brothel and wander through the night.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to delve a little deeper into kink and kinky stuff, consent and bdsm. This is a practice work, please write me if any tags are missing or wrong.


End file.
